ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirsten
Kirsten Cohen (née Nichol) the eldest daughter of real estate developer Caleb Nichol and older sister of Hailey Nichol and Lindsay Gardner and married husband Sandy Cohen sometime during her rebellious twenties (she states that when they fell in love she "lived in a mail truck and stank of patchouli"). Since marrying Sandy and giving birth to their son Seth, Kirsten joined her father at the Newport Group, becoming somewhat of a workaholic. Unlike her husband, Kirsten Cohen is conservative. Character arc Background Kirsten dated Jimmy Cooper during high school, but broke up with him when she was admitted to BerkeleyUniversity - at least that's her reason for the break-up. The truth was that she was pregnant, but didn't have the child. Season one During the first season, Kirsten had to deal with suddenly having another child, Ryan Atwood. She also played a large role in her father's business. She was very successful and on numerous occasions this caused Sandy to feel a little insecure. Season two The problems began for her during The Second Season when she feared that her husband was cheating on her with an old girlfriend, Rebecca Bloom. Sandy and Kirsten's marriage began to deteriorate, and she turned to alcohol to compensate. Her alcoholism was fueled by working closely with Carter Buckley, whom she had a crush on. While Sandy is away with the boys in Miami she invites Carter over and they share a passionate kiss before he decides to leave town. After Carter left her drinking problem became worse. She ended up driving drunk and getting into a severe car accident, which left her undamaged. When her father, Caleb, tries to talk to her about her drinking issue Kirsten says extremely rude things. This is the last time she will see her father. At the funeral Kirsten makes a scene by drinking far too much and screaming at Sandy in the middle of the reception. After an intervention from her family and friends she goes to rehab. Season three There, she met Charlotte Morgan, a con artist who claimed to be interested in her, but in reality was only after her for money. She has since returned home to Newport and is now in the process of creating a high-class dating service with Julie Cooper. Season four Kirsten continues working at New Match. Later in The Season, on her 40th birthday she finds out that she's pregnant. This reminds her of the time when she still dated Jimmy Cooper. During the big earthquake she's hurt, but her little daughter isn't harmed. Memorable quotes See Memorable Quotes by Kirsten Cohen References Season 1 * Pilot * The Model Home * The Gamble * The Debut * The Outsider * The Girlfriend * The Escape * The Rescue * The Heights * The Perfect Couple * The Homecoming * The Secret * The Best Chrismukkah Ever * The Countdown * The Third Wheel * The Links * The Rivals * The Truth * The Heartbreak * The Telenovela * The Goodbye Girl * The L.A. * The Nana * The Proposal * The Shower * The Strip * The Ties That Bind Season 2 * The Distance * The Way We Were * The New Kids on the Block * The New Era * The SnO.C. * The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't * The Family Ties * The Power of Love * The Ex-Factor * The Accomplice * The Second Chance * The Lonely Hearts Club * The Test * The Rainy Day Women * The Mallpisode * The Blaze of Glory * The Brothers Grim * The Risky Business * The Rager * The O.C. Confidential * The Return of the Nana * The Showdown * The O.Sea * The Dearly Beloved Season 3 * The Aftermath * The Shape of Things to Come * The End of Innocence * The Last Waltz * The Perfect Storm * The Swells * The Anger Management * The Game Plan * The Disconnect * The Chrismukkah Bar Mitz-vahkkah * The Safe Harbor * The Sister Act * The Pot Stirrer * The Cliffhanger * The Heavy Lifting * The Road Warrior * The Journey * The Undertow * The Secrets and Lies * The Day After Tomorrow * The Dawn Patrol * The College Try * The Party Favor * The Man of The Year * The Graduates Season 4 * The Avengers * The Gringos * The Cold Turkey * The Metamorphosis * The Sleeping Beauty * The Summer Bummer * The Chrismukk-huh? * The Earth Girls Are Easy * The My Two Dads * The French Connection * The Dream Lover * The Groundhog Day * The Case Of The Franks * The Shake Up * The Night Moves * The End's Not Near, It's Here Cohen, Kirsten Category:Cohens Category:Nichols